True Love
by SmokeyWolf13
Summary: the 5th and final chapter to Shock.


**Allison's POV**

His next question surprised me, and broke my heart. "So, what do you think of me now?" he was looking strait ahead, not looking at me. Maybe he was scared to? I took my free hand, he still hadn't let go of my hand, and turned his head so he was looking at me. "I think you are Scott McCall." I gave a small smile. "The same Scott McCall I fell in love with." I couldn't believe I just said the words out loud. To him. Finally. I'd been feeling it for so long, but until now, I hadn't realized what the feeling was before. I saw a small smiles fade on his face, then it changed back to shock when he realized what I just said. It must have surprised him as much as it did me. I hadn't planed to say it, it just came out. "You love me!" he asked with a hopeful simile. I nodded. "Yea I do." I smiled wide, "I love you." the small smile that was already on his face spread, "I love you too Allison." The smile on my face got so big I thought my cheeks were going to crack! I leaned over and kissed him softly on the lips, and I could feel him kiss back. After a minute I felt him pull back, and my first reaction was to take a breath. "Promise me something?" "Anything." he laughed a little, his lips just barley touching mine. "Promise you won't shoot me?" I laughed against his lip, I couldn't tell if he was joking or not, but I reassured him anyway. "I promise." "Okay good. I can't tell you how many time's I've had that nightmare." So he wasn't joking. "So is that why you didn't tell me then? You were scared I'd try to shoot?" "I was scared you'd try to shoot me, that you would be afraid of me, or hate me, or tell your family and have them kill me. Mostly I was just scared of losing you." "Scott, I would never do anything to hurt you, and you will never lose me. I promise." he smiled and brushed a stray strand of hair out of my face, he kept his hand resting on my face and softly stroked my cheek with his thumb. The moment was perfect, until Deeton came it. The front door opened and the bell went off. "Good morning Scott! Its time to get up! Or were you planning on skipping school?" He walked in the back room to see the two of us laughing. "Well, it was a perfect moment!" "Good morning to you too Allison. I wasn't aware you spent the night. Did I interrupt something?" Scott was the one to answer. "Nothing we can continue later." "He's right though Scott. We should probably go if we're going to get to school on time." I paused to think for a minute, I didn't want to go home and risk an interrogation from my aunt. "i just hope my aunts not awake yet." He nodded and tried to get up, both me and Deeton grabbed Scott to stop him. "Slowly. You may of healed but you were still shot last night. You can't just jump right up." "I know Deeton." he slowly pulled himself to his feet and I held on to him to make sure he didn't fall. "You okay?" he nodded, "Yea, I'm fine." Deeton handed him his shirt, he took it and put it on. I moved so I was still standing in front of him, "I'll see you at school I guess?" "Yea, I'll see you at school." I smiled, "Okay, see you." I gave him a quick kiss good bye, thanked Deeton for helping Scott and left. I was looking forward to school so I could see him again.

**EPILOG **

**Scott's POV**

As soon as I walked in the door, Stiles was right behind me, asking questions. I personally, just wanted to get to my locker then go find Allison. "So! What happened last night! Did Derek kill Jackson? Did you save Jackson? Did you and Derek get into a fight? Did you get hurt? I text you last night, why didn't you pick up?" Stiles was my best friend, but I was still tired from the night before, and wasn't exactly in the mood to deal with his usual Hyper-spastic personality. But I did anyway. "In order; no, yes, yes, yes, and because I was unconscious at the vets office." "Why were you unconscious? What happened?" "I got shot. A bunch of hunters showed up. But I'm fine now. Just tiered." By this point, I had successfully reach my locker with out passing out from exhaustion. Now I just had to get through the next 6 hours of school before I could go home and crash. I was hoping Allison could help pick my mood up a little bit. And she did. I felt her kiss my cheek from behind, so I turned around to see her. "Hey beautiful!" She smiled big. "Hey!" I softly kissed her lips then looked at her seriously. "So how'd it go with your family?" She smiled triumphantly and said "I told them that I was wrong about who I thought it was, and had no other guesses, and for all we know Derek could have just been trying to mess with our minds and throw us off. I also said that since I was wrong, there was no point in me telling them who I thought it was." "And they bought it!" "Yep!" Now Stiles was looking at us confused, "What's going on here? Am I missing something? What all happened last night?" We laughed and filled him in, the I walked Allison to class and went to first period. And somehow, I knew everything was going to be okay.

_**THE END**_


End file.
